Bad Wolf
by LovelyPrincessUsako
Summary: AU What if the Anne Droid had killed Rose? Broken and suffering the loss of Rose, The Ninth Doctor uses the Delta Wave, destroys the Daleks and regenerates. With Jack and Doctor now travelling alone, how will they react when they run into a girl who looks exactly like their Rose? And how does she have some of Rose's memories? Their story is far from over. Pairing: DoctorxRose.
1. Chapter 1

Bad Wolf

Summary: AU What if the Anne Droid had killed Rose? What if it wasn't a secondary transmitter but a disintigrater? Broken and suffering the loss of Rose, The Ninth Doctor uses the Delta Wave, destroys the Daleks and regenerates. With Jack and Doctor now travelling alone, how will they react when they run into a girl who looks exactly like their Rose? And how does she have some of her memories? Can the Doctor solve this mystery? Their story is far from over. DoctorxRose. Rewrite of S2, S3 and S4.

NOTE: Prologue starts off in Parting of the Ways with the Ninth Doctor debating whether to use the Delta Wave or not.

* * *

**Prologue**

This was all it had boiled down to again.

A choice, a choice to kill the Daleks at the expense of another species. Although this time it was Earth, he still held the same hesitancy that he had when Gallifrey was concerned.

Could he do it? Do another genocide? If he started it, thousands of innocent lives would be lost, but if he didn't then the Daleks would terrorise the whole of solar system, especially Earth itself. Could he live with himself if one Dalek escaped again? No, he knew that answer very well. This had occurred in the first place because one Dalek had escaped. Already few innocent lives were lost. Lynda with 'y' was exterminated, thousands of contestants and staff of Game Station were also exterminated. He even heard Jack dying.

Rose was dead too.

Just thinking about her broke his hearts even more. He had failed her in more than one ways. Not only did his past mistake cause these horrendous games to be built, he was late, too late to save her. Because of his silly mistake, his habit of running away he created this world and Rose was caught it in. They destroyed her, turned her into ashes and swept her away like something meaningless when she was worth so much more.

And he never told her.

He knew that what he had started to feel for her was not normal. Not simply friendship that he had deemed. He cared too much for her and he hated that because he knew how short human lives were. If he got too attached the inevitable separation would hurt. So he kept her at arms length. How wrong was he. Regrets started burning the instant she turned to dust.

"What are you Doctor? Coward or Killer" The Dalek emperor asked.

The Dalek Emperor's question startled brought the Doctor out of his thoughts.

The Emperor's question intrigued him. Was he a coward? Would he allow them to live? If he didn't use the Delta Wave every single creature in this solar system would be in danger. Far more people would die than the current population of Earth. The long term effect would be even more terrifying. Could he be a coward? The answer seemed very crystal clear but he knew very well that if Rose had still been here, alive and well beside him he would think twice about using the Delta Wave. The thought of him sacrificing her to kill the Daleks would have made him a coward.

But she wasn't here now, she was dead and he was falling in the darkness fast. He had realized when she died that she had been his anchor into light and now he was free falling.

He knew his decision now.

Smiling sardonically, he gave his reply.

"Killer if it means to save the Universe from you."

He pushed down as hard as he could.

Blood curling screams of the Daleks and his own voice echoed.


	2. Chapter 2

Yes this chapter is a bit short but this is setting the plot of the story so bare with me. I hope you enjoy it and you guys like this story.

If you are wondering how Jack came back to life you will have to wait until the plot thickens.

* * *

Chapter 2

Jack stumbled in the room, still feeling the vertigo. Last thing he remembered was being exterminated by the Daleks but then only five minutes ago he had woken up, feeling sore. This confused him. He had died, he felt it when he died but now he was very much alive. So to get the answer to this bizzare incident he walked up to where he had last seen the Doctor.

When he walked in he realized that the Doctor had indeed used the Delta Wave. The affect of the Delta Wave was everywhere. Scattered around the floor were dusts which he assumed were from the Daleks. Now worried for his friend, Jack started looking around for the Doctor. He had already lost Rose today, there is no way he is losing another member of his current family. In the last few weeks Jack bonded with them quiet quickly. He considered the Doctor and Rose not only his best friends but a family.

After looking for a while, he spotted the TARDIS ten feet away from him. He smiled, never having been glad to see the TARDIS but it was only then he noticed a figure unconscious on ground. The figure had a black leather jacket on him. Immediately Jack ran towards the fallen figure of the Doctor. When he finally made it, he turned him and froze.

Because it wasn't the Doctor.

Although the man wore the exact clothes the Doctor wore, he evidently wasn't. This man looked completely different. He was younger, skinny and had shaggy spiky brown hair with sideburn and freckles.

When he touched the man, he groaned and opened his eyes.

"Jack...?" the man replied in a strained voice.

It surprised him that the man recognized him but then he saw his eyes. He recognized that haunted look. Its the look the Doctor had on him all the time.

_'It couldn't be...'_

But he knew it was.

"Take me inside the TARDIS..." he said, with exhaustion poring off him in waves.

Jack obeyed. He leaned over, wrapped the new Doctor's arm around his shoulder and helped him inside the TARDIS. Once inside the TARDIS, he leaned the Doctor on the jump seat in the console room. As soon as the Doctor fell on the seat he was unconscious again. Jack didn't know what to do, he didn't know how to pilot the TARDIS at all. Only the Doctor did and right now the strange, new Doctor was unconscious.

However the TARDIS must have sensed his urgency because suddenly the he heard the sound of the TARDIS starting. She was taking them somewhere obviously safe and for that he felt relieved.

He knew he had questions and only the Doctor could explain it. But for now he was just glad because the Doctor was safe. He was different (obviously) but still safe. Once the Doctor awakens, then they would sort things out. He knew it wouldn't be easy though. The Doctor had loved Rose, Jack knew that and it wouldn't be easy to get over that.

But hopefully they would make it.

* * *

**London, 2030**

Inside a room a woman was brushing her blonde hair. She had waist-length natural blonde hair which was straight and framed her face. She had brown eyes and currently she was staring at the mirror.

She laid the brush down and then put on a white jacket.

"Missy Rose! You are going to be late for your first day of work!" shouted out a female voice.

Rose rolled her eyes and stuck her head out the door to answer back.

"You think I don't know that River! I do have eyes and a watch! When you talk like that you sound like my mum!"

Shaking her head, Rose looked at herself one more time before she dashed out the door.

Underneath her mirror there was a table and on top of the table was a copy of 'Pride and Prejudice'. However written on top of the cover was 'Bad Wolf' in bold letters.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Piercing, soulful blue eyes bore into her soul. He looked torn, the decision he had to make was taking toll on him and pressuring him. All she wanted to do was run to him and give him a hug to comfort him. She hated to see him so hurt. She never wanted to see him so sad or vulnerable. A woman was prattling on on the mobile phone in the table but she was not listening to the phone, she was only staring at him. He held her undivided attention._

_Finally he spoke up._

_"I could save the world but lose you."_

_That sentence alone hit her deeply. Although she did not know the context to hear him say that, sounding so torn hurt her. The strange women in the mobile phone shrilled more but she didn't care. Her gaze did not stray from him. She wanted to say something, anything to comfort him but then darkness engulfed her._

Gasping Rose immediately sat up in her bed, breathing loudly. She placed her hand on her chest to calm her beating heart. It took a few minutes but finally she got herself under control. She heard shuffling and then a woman with curly dirty blonde hair stuck her head through her bedroom door.

"Morning sunshine, let's go, we are both going to be late for our work and we don't want that-what's wrong?" River stopped her ranting as soon as she saw Rose's pale face.

"Nothing, just a dream," nervously Rose ran her hand through her hair.

River raised her eyebrows.

"Featuring the mysterious brooding leather guy again? You've been having dreams about him for the last six years, frankly I think you have a fetish for black leather," River said it while smirking.

Rose growled at the passing comment and chucked her pillow at her room mate and best friend of six years.

"I don't have fetish for Doctor," said Rose folding her arms.

As soon as Rose said that, River froze and her smile fell immediately.

"What did you say?"

"Doctor, I think that's his name. Weird huh?" Rose looked at River thoughtfully.

River smiled shakily and then spoke up.

"Right, um get ready! Patients will not cure themselves, they need Doctor Tyler in Royal Hope Hospital to make it all better," River shouted as she went out of Rose's room.

Rose sighed and got up. River sometimes annoyed the hell out of her but she loved her like a sister. They had meet six years ago when she was in medical school. River herself was actually an architect. They met at a bar when she was chilling and clicked. They hung out and eventually when they left college they got an apartment together. After getting the apartment they looked for work. River got a job at a University as a teaching assistant to a young Professor Smith who taught architect and Rose herself got her first job as a Doctor in the Royal Hope Hospital.

River seemed to always be irritated with her boss though. Rose did not understand why though, she had met the young Professor when she went to the university to meet River, and River's boss. Professor Smith was incredibly young, from what she had seen. He had appeared to be in his late twenties, with floppy hair and wore tweed jacket and braces which made him appear way older than his real age. He seemed to have the tendency to babble and River just seemed generally annoyed with him all the time. He was pretty hot and very easy on the eye so she didn't see why River disliked him so much. The only strange thing was that the Professor stared at her, a lot. When she first visited, he dropped his mug and stared at her. After a while he recovered and smiled towards her as if the sun rose up and down with her.

Shaking her thoughts away, she got dressed and then picked up her dream journal. She had started writing in her journal about every detail of her dreams. As River so eloquently put it, it always featured the man with leather jacket, apparently named the Doctor. Jotting down the details from her latest dream, she went away.

In hurry, Rose left the main door while shouting a goodbye to River.

After Rose went out the front door, River took out her phone and texted them

_'It's starting'_

* * *

As soon as the TARDIS materialised, Jack stepped out. He walked out of it and then turned around to look behind. The TARDIS door opened once more and the new Doctor stepped outside. Instead of his old leather jacket, now he was wearing dark brown pinstripe suit and a long brown jacket over the suit. He had his hands stuffed inside his pocket and he kept walking. Jack followed the Doctor in tune. Past few days had been anything but good. The TARDIS had landed inside the Tyler resident. Both Jackie and Mickey had questioned on the absence of Rose. They did not take it well when he broke the news to them. Jackie was hysterical and Mickey was in full shock and the Doctor had still been knocked unconscious. After few hours the Doctor woke up but the reception from Jackie and Mickey was anything but good. They did not take it well. So they had gotten into the TARDIS and went back to the vortex.

The Doctor definitely was not taking Rose's death well. He was eerily quiet. Oh he babbled a lot, randomly but most times he was incredibly quiet. So quiet that Jack didn't even mention his 'death'.

Right now they came here because the Doctor noticed unusually activities in Royal Hope Hospital in London 2030, about something called plasma coils. He just hoped that things would get better. But he was not holding his breath.


	4. Chapter 4

If you guys have noticed, this is going to kick off with a rewrite of 'Smith and Jones'. What are your ideas about Rose? Can you guess? I will let you know that this story was inspired by Clara's storyline but it is very, very different. Keep your guesses going, also be aware of oncoming angst, the 10th Doctor will not take it well once he sees Doctor Rose Tyler.

This chapter is short but I will ensure you that the next chapter will be longer, filled with angst and a very different Tenth Doctor.

* * *

Chapter 4

The Doctor sighed in utter boredom as he paced around anxious in the staff room. He loathed himself because he was teaching archaeology. Oh how that made him mad. He was a Time Lord, he is supposed to point at archaeologist and then laugh. Now he was prancing around like Indiana Jones just to make sure the timelines are stable. He knew he couldn't leave until the timeline starts properly. After that, only after that he can go back and start his TARDIS and leave this University for good.

Usually he wasn't this irritated while being grounded (after all he had been once exiled to Earth by the other Time Lords, without his TARDIS) but right now he had too worried for her, his protective instincts were in full force because of the condition she was in and he just wanted to be with her. He just wanted to get this over with and be with her. Hopefully everything would be done in mere few days, from what he remembered anyway.

When the door opened, he heard the footsteps of someone marching in and he looked up in annoyance to see who it was. A scowl took over his face when he noticed it was none other then River Song, also known as Melody Pond as he had recently found out (that revelation had left his mind boggled.) Melody or not, he certainly did not get along well with River. He did not hate her but he did not love her company either. If his present life wasn't at stake then he wouldn't be grounded with her.

"I see you inherited your mother's no knocking habit," commented the Eleventh Doctor while looking at her with a smirk on.

River simply glared at him today, not being in an amusing mood by the looks of it. At this he raised his eyebrows.

"What?"

"You really need to start checking your phone, I texted you this morning!" River folded her arms while staring at him intently.

"What did you text?" asked the Doctor, his tone serious now. He recognised the signs when she was serious.

"Today is the day, it's starting."

As soon as River said that the Doctor's eyes went wide.

"You mean that-"

"They are in the hospital and about to meet Rose? Yep, it has started, its only a matter of days now, two days at the most. After this we can leave."

The Doctor nodded thoughtfully and then looked away from River.

"Are you sure your past incarnation won't sense you or your TARDIS?" asked River worrying about the variables but the Doctor shook his head.

"Don't worry, it's all good. The pieces has been set, now we hope that it actually goes forward without a hitch. Time is always in flux."

* * *

Rose sighed as she signed in and then took her chart. Just as she was looking at it, she heard someone walk in.

"Tyler!" Rose turned around immediately and smiled at her colleague and friend Martha Jones. She had only meet Martha few days ago when she first got her job at this hospital but they hit it off very well. Martha was in her early forties but she was very kind and a very experienced doctor as well. Martha had shared stories with her. Rose had found out that Martha had also been an intern in this very hospital around 2007. After the completion of her internship Martha got a job in this hospital and has been working in Royal Hope Hospital even now. Everyone in the hospital, all staff looked upto Martha. Ever since Rose got her job, Martha took her under her wing and has been showing her the ropes. Rose admired her alot and respected her.

"You are early today," commented Martha as she saw Rose.

"I thought I was going to be late so I came as quickly," Rose suddenly frowned when she noticed that Martha did not have her coat on. She, in fact was dressed in her casual clothes without the coat, "Are you not working today?"

"Oh no, I took a day off, Susan is going come today to show off my new granddaughter!" Martha said it with a delighted smile on her face.

Rose immediately understood and nodded.

"I was leaving just now, keep your head high and keep working. If you don't keep your head high and don't be confident you will get swallowed up, not just by the hospital." Martha said it while looking at Rose meaningfully.

Rose blinked in confusion at what Martha said but then nodded. Martha nodded and then walked out the door.

"Well...that was strange," Rose thought out loud. Shaking her head at the strange remark, she looked down at her chart. She had a patient to see who apparently had abdominal pain. The name of the patient made her raise her eyebrow. John Smith, for a very common name it was surprisingly uncommon as no one wanted to name their child such a common name.

Sighing she decided to find the room and check out her patient.


End file.
